brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Bruce Wayne
DC Universe |Accessories = |Variations = 2006 variation Super Heroes Redesign See Also: |Years = 2006, 2008, 2012, 2014, 2016-2017, 2019 |Appearances = 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion 6860 The Batcave }} , attempting to hide his secret identity in The LEGO Movie}} Bruce Wayne (superhero alias Batman) is Batman's secret identity. He was originally exclusive to the Batman theme, but was reintroduced for the Super Heroes theme in 2012. He also appears in The LEGO Movie. Description 2006 Variation The Bruce Wayne minifigure first appeared in the Batman theme where he was exclusive to 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion. Bruce had a standard male hairpiece coloured black. His face had a slight smile with a line to represent his chin beneath. He has two long eyebrows that are fairly big, but not big enough to be bushy, and two black eyes. Bruce sports a Dark Blue suit torso and matching legs. Super Heroes Redesign A redesigned Bruce Wayne appeared in 6860 The Batcave. He has an updated hairpiece which had been introduced in the reboot where it was used for Draco Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback, but Bruce is the first minifigure to use it in black. Bruce's face has been drastically redesigned. It has similar eyebrows, which are slightly longer and pointed downward, and the same eyes. Bruce's mouth is now positioned in a wide, but slight frown. His face has been updated with lines to make his face look shallower with cheek bones. He also has a line for his chin, but it is a darker flesh rather than black. Bruce is still wearing a blue suit, but it is now the duller Sand Blue shade. He has Sand Blue legs to match his torso. This version is based on Bruce Wayne's appearance in some comics. Video Game Appearances In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Bruce Wayne's appearance is identical to his appearance in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion. He always carries a black briefcase with him and is able to use it to attack enemies. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Bruce Wayne is identical to his appearance in 6860 The Batcave. At the opening scene, He is seen wearing a black suit while attending the Man of the year award ceremony. He is also able to use Batman's suit signals and will change into Batman in the respective signal's suit when he comes into contact with it. Background When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realised that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. ]] At first, Batman fought "plain-clothes" villains without any super powers or gimmicks until about six months into his career when he encountered Mr. Freeze, a scientist specialising in cryogenics-turned villain trying to rescue his dying wife. Batman's rogues gallery expanded to include other villains, many of which are insane, such as Bruce Wayne's former best friend hideously scarred, Two-Face, The Riddler who challenges Batman's intellect rather than his strength, Gotham's gentleman of crime with an obsession for birds and umbrellas, The Penguin, and his arch-enemy, The Joker, among others. While Batman's rogues gallery grew, his allies did too to include his butler, Alfred who tends to Bruce Wayne's needs behind the scenes and serves as his confident, Tim Drake, better known as Robin III, Dick Grayson as Nightwing, or formerly the first Robin, Police Commissioner James Gordon, and his daughter, Barbara Gordon who became Batgirl, Jean-Paul Valley as Azrael, a college student who had been brainwashed by a religious organisation, and The Spoiler, or Stephanie Brown who is the daughter of a minor villain, as well as occasional allies such as Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) and Catwoman (Selina Kyle, who are both allied with and against Batman and his other allies at times. Batman also leads the Outsiders, a rag tag group of Super Heroes operating in Gotham City, which includes heroes who are not directly allied with Batman otherwise, such as Katana. Batman is also a founding member of the Justice League, an organization of Super Heroes untied to handle threats too big for one hero. Other Justice League members include Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman, Flash, and occasionally, Batgirl, Nightwing, Huntress, Zatanna, Supergirl, Black Canary and Captain Marvel. Bruce Wayne's love interests include Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and the mother of his son, Damian Wayne; and Selina Kyle (Catwoman). He has also shown attraction to Wonder Woman, Vicki Vale and Zatanna. In the Video Games Bruce Wayne is a playable character in both LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, is the main character. He is playable not only as Batman, but also as Bruce Wayne. He uses a briefcase as a weapon by swinging it around and has no special abilities. Batman is the video game's main character, but as Bruce Wayne, he plays no part in the story. However, his portrait is built as a minikit and a Red Brick is hidden behind his portrait in Wayne Tech during the level An Enterprising Theft. In LEGO Batman 2 In the beginning of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes at the Man of the Year award ceremony, both Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor are canidated for the award. The award goes to Bruce Wayne, but is stolen by The Joker. Bruce Wayne then changed into his Batman suit with Robin and used the Batboat to chase him. After Joker's defeat, Batman switched into Bruce Wayne and is contacted by the Martian Manhunter. At the end of the story, Commissioner Gordon mentions Bruce Wayne when he was given the Man of the Year Award, he said everybody needs help now and again. He can be unlocked by collecting 45 gold bricks. He can be found at the top of Wayne Tower. In the portable versions, his minikit can be found on the level Gotham Theatre, and can be purchased for 20,000 studs. The LEGO Movie Batman disguised as Bruce Wayne with Unikitty disguised as Biznis Kitty to sneak into Lord Business's boardroom in the Octan tower. He stalled Lord Business by telling him that the T.A.K.O.S. should have HD loudspeakers. Notes * Rather than designing a new pilot minifigure for 7628 Peril in Peru, the Pilot (Peru) minifigure, from the theme was identical to Bruce Wayne, except he has a white hat rather than a hair piece. A lot of minifigures from different themes also reuse his 2006 head. * Harry Osborn from the Spider-Man theme has the same exact blue suit as the original variant. * Loki, the Sith Trooper and Yellow Jacket reuse the 2012 variant's head. * The 2012 version's face is almost the same as Superman's. It was noted in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes as a joke, where Superman and Batman switched costumes without being noticed by Lex Luthor who tries to kill them. * The 1966 variant is portrayed by Adam West who also appears in the video game as himself and reprised his role as Gray Ghost from the Batman animated series. * In the Tim Burton films, Bruce Wayne was played by Michael Keaton who also played Betelgeuse in Beetlejuice and Vulture in the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe''. * In the LEGO films, Wayne was voiced by Will Arnett who also played Vernon Fenwick in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films. LEGO.com Description 1966 TV series Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video game Variants Appearances * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 6860 The Batcave * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave * 70909 Batcave Break-In * 76122 Batcave Clayface Invasion Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * The LEGO Batman Movie Gallery Bruce wayne back.png|The Super Heroes variation's back printing Bruce wayne-2.png|Super Heroes Variant CGI Bruce_W.jpg|Bruce in LEGO Batman: The Video Game Super_Heroes_Catwoman_Bruce_Wayne.png|Bruce Wayne's appearance on the official website's game TLMinfinitieth floor.jpg|Bruce Wayne in The LEGO Movie. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 10.24.56 PM.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures